User talk:RPD490
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metroid Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metroid: The Untold Story page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FastLizard4 (Talk) 06:17, 7 December 2010 Hey! Great to see another user on this wiki! I think your fanfic is pretty great! I was wondering if you might spare a moment of your time and critique mine? I have a couple, but my most recent one is A Day of Reckoning. Some other ones (shorter) I created are these: *Scraps of Paper *A Wrack's decision *The Wrack Empire (Not a fanfic but rather a detailing of an alien species). Thanks for your time! If you have the time to review any of the I would be in debt to you! Nexus11 20:16, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Nexus11 21:05, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to follow anything else that you make, your stories are pretty interesting! Nexus11 21:25, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm just glad to have another user here on this wiki! I hope that in the future we can aid each other in writing fanfics. Nexus11 22:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you might do a drawing for me sometime since your drawings are pretty good? Just a thought. Nexus11 22:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll sign up tomorrow. In the mean time, if you have any requests for me. Don't hesitate to ask. Nexus11 02:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) LoL. Nothing. Just messing around cause I'm really bored. Nexus11 02:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I already want to rip that off for my space battle scene. Lol, it's amazing! Nexus11 20:41, December 9, 2010 (UTC) You should put that theme in Logan's article. Nexus11 00:04, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Nexus11 00:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to, tonight, though, I have a project to finish, but tomorrow's really good. Also, (I might seem stupid for asking) what's an rp? Nexus11 01:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Actually, I might be able to come on tonight, so if I get the details I'm good to go! Nexus11 01:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'll be on soon, probably about half an hour from now. If anything changes, I'll let you know. My user-name is NexusMAX (Nexus11 was taken). Nexus11 02:11, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about yesterday, I was in bed cause I was exhausted. I'm actually SO sorry. Today I'm pretty much good to go whenever, but next week I'm unavailable till the 19th. Sorry again! Nexus11 15:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey man guess what! I just applied for admin rights! Yeah!!!! All I want is for this wiki to be nursed back to health, and I think I can do that! Be sure to vote! Nexus11 16:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, head on over here and place your vote! Nexus11 16:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You know what, I don't actually know, maybe you just put support and a comment under the request? You have to sign it though. Nexus11 17:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the vote, I'm on the da chat right now. Nexus11 17:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry man. Thought I had told you, I was on vacation up north. Sorry about that. Looks like nothing happened really in my absence though. Sorry again! Nexus11 04:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC)